Insomnia
by Aomine
Summary: Kagami can't sleep. Aomine helps with that. / Boys Love - AoKaga.


**Insomnia**

With his arm wrapped around his bent leg, Kagami sat alone in the dark atop his bed. His only source of light was what the 2AM sky provided, as the moon's rays seeped through his bare windows. The red head let out an inaudible sigh before placing his chin upon his knee. His eyes gazed at his cell phone that was stationed not too far from his reach as the digital time ticked away in the form of minutes. He couldn't get to sleep this certain hour as he swallowed his saliva deeply. He had tried exercising around his lonesome house to the point where he couldn't catch his breath in order to tire himself out but that just didn't seem to work one bit. Several times over this long period, he had tried closing his eyes in hopes of falling into the deep slumber he yearns for but again, he'd just fidget around and stay up.

"Tch… Why the hell can't I just _sleep_?" Sprawling his body against his large bed, he spoke out loud in an angry and annoyed tone. His phone lied against his head as his feet were where his head was supposed to be, "This is so frustrating—I've got school tomorrow." He growled, even if that hour was tomorrow. Turning on his side, he picked up his phone and flipped it open before scrolling down his contacts list. Squinting due to the sudden bright light, he thought of calling a certain shadow to ask for some tips to sleeping as soon as possible, but waking him up at such hour would just be plain cruel. Skipping pass Kuroko's number, he soon stumbled onto a number he had labelled '_bastard'_. That single word immediately was associated with a certain dark skinned Ace. Snickering, Kagami immaturely pressed the _call_ button and let the phone ring in hopes of bothering Aomine.

The red head heaved himself up into a sitting position whilst placing the phone against his hear. One ring, two ring, three… He didn't want to hang up after a couple of rings as he wanted Aomine to feel the pain of his ringtone blasting loudly as he sleep. He'd give up though when it reached the bastard's voicemail. Surprisingly, after the 5th or so ring, the phone showed signs of being picked up.

"What the _hell_ do you want, Kagami?" Aomine spat out, followed by a deep yawn as well as a click sound that indicated a light was being switched on, "It's friggin' two _AM_, you asshole. You better have a damn good reason for waking me up at this hour!" The blue head left no room for any interruptions as he cursed the older one in sheer annoyance at his situation. Kagami couldn't help but snigger at how amusing he found this to be.  
"Geez, don't need to get so worked up so early in the morning." The red head soon joked, supressing his laughter as he heard Aomine groan.  
"That's just it! It's _morning_. Damn rooster's probably still sleeping, which is what _I'm_ supposed to be doing." The Ace whined.  
"There's no roosters where we are, you dud." Kagami corrected. Aomine sighed drastically.

"Whatever. Why you calling? Why are you even awake?" The younger one asked, yawning once more.  
"Isn't it obvious? I can't sleep." Kagami confessed, rubbing his eyes.  
"And what? You want me to sing you a lullaby or something? Cuz if that's the case, I'm hanging up." Aomine threatened.  
"Tch, no. Maybe just listening to your voice long enough will make me sick and tired and _maybe_ I'd just fall asleep. Cuz you know, your voice is _annoying_."  
"Pffft, oh Kagami. You _love _it." Aomine mused with annoying sounding tone. Kagami scoffed.  
"As if. Prove it." The red head taunted, rolling his eyes with exaggerated force.  
"_Fine."_

Kagami heard Aomine press a couple buttons on his phone before a rustling noise. He was curious as to what the Ace was planning doing but all became clear when he heard a soft _moan_ through the receiver. The red head blushed but was still unsure of what he thought was what the Ace was actually doing.  
"Nnghh…" Aomine sighed which his voice rang right through Kagami's ear. And that confirmed it.  
"W-w-what are you doing?" He asked, completely confused as to how to go about this, "I-I'm hanging up..!"  
"Don't… Kagami. You asked for this, so instead of being a bitch, just sit there and listen to me fap." Aomine groaned as Kagami heard the said teen's breathing quicken then slow down.

"What the—no! I didn't ask for this, you pervert!" The red head retorted, "And who would want to listen to you… _do_ that?" Kagami placed his phone on loud speaker before tossing it a few centimetres away from him as if he's somewhat disgusted at his device. He also felt that shouting at his phone would feel more realistic as if he was really shouting at Aomine in real life.  
"Fine, join me then—_haa…_ I wouldn't mind, _tch_… jacking off to your voice—_nnghh…"_ The younger one gasped, chuckling soon after.  
"Ha! Dream on, you jerk." Kagami snorted as he felt his body heat up. He ignored the firing sensation racking through his system whilst in the back of his mind, (not that he'd ever admit it) his subconscious self thought that Aomine's voice was rather… _appealing_.

"_Ahh…_ C'mon; feels good. But I guess you'd never know." Aomine joked as Kagami heard a slick sound followed by a few more moans. The red head gritted his teeth before falling on his side, with his head right where he had thrown his phone on the bed, "_Uhh_… All you gotta do is to just, _nnghhn..! Hah_… just slide those pants down over that firm ass and cock of yours and pump yourself till you come…"

Kagami honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. But more importantly, he couldn't believe that he was actually obliging to orders done over the _phone, _'_Tch… it's not like he'll see me…'_ Kagami soon thought as though to give himself a reason for submitting to commands. He was getting a little horny over Aomine's lust for pleasure, plus it was said that most would succumb to sleep after such activity. And sleep was something he really wanted. Sliding one leg out of his cotton pants, Kagami hesitated to touch his member.

The minute his hand came into contact with it, he was shocked at how _heated _it felt.

"Are you touching it yet?" Aomine asked with a ragged voice. Kagami slowly slid his hand up and down against the shaft as an experiment.  
"It's _hot_…" The red head unknowingly announced as his eyebrows narrowed in concentration. He heard Aomine chuckle.  
"Heh, just start squeezing it lightly as you rub up and down slowly." The younger one instructed.  
"Shut-up! I don't need your help." Kagami growled, closing his eyes as he did what Aomine said to. He was so embarrassed but his mind shrouded his sanity.  
"Yeah, okay sure." The Ace sighed sweetly causing the red head's cock to stiffen faster than it would've.

_Why the hell is his voice turning me on?_

Shaking that statement out of his head, Kagami decided to just work on his fresh, new erection that the Ace unfortunately created. He craved release and as he would never say it in this lifetime, Aomine was actually aiding him into ecstasy. Kagami stifled a moan against his shoulder as both of his hands worked at the shaft of his cock. He tried different paces to suit what he yearned for before settling at a moderately fast pump. He attempted to supress his mewls and moans by biting on his lower lips but he wasn't as strong as he had hoped to be when in this situation. He could still hear Aomine's ragged breathing and his sounds of pleasure being let out freely and to be honest, Kagami had hoped that he was able to throw away his inhibitions and just _cry_ out like the dark-skinned male had.

"_Kagami_…" The younger one soon called out causing the said teen to look at his phone, "You're… alone right?"  
"W-what of it..?" Kagami continued to stroke himself as he did not want to break his pace. It felt _good_ after all.  
"Let me hear your voice… I'm _so_ close." Aomine begged shamelessly.  
"No! Why should I?" Kagami was quick to object as his hands stopped working. He growled in annoyance.  
"Help me come and I'll tell you how to _do it_ properly…" The younger one suggested as his breathing evened out somehow.  
"Wh—I'm _already _doing it properly, you bastard!" Kagami retorted.

"But it doesn't feel as good as you'd hoped it to be, right?" Aomine inquired and Kagami knew he was correct, "Here, let me tell you how to do it _better._" Kagami swallowed deeply as the silence gave Aomine the impression that it was alright for him to continue on, "First, get your less dominate hand and wrap it around the base of your cock. Then with your dominate hand, place the palm of it against the head and rub around it… Touch your urethra…"

Gritting his teeth, Kagami obliged by placing his hands where Aomine instructed him to. He wrapped his left hand around the base and placed the palm of his right hand against the head. Then, simultaneously he pumped and rubbed, sending pleasure throughout his entire system.  
"_Nnnghh…! Ahh_~" The red head involuntarily cried out as his hands worked faster. Aomine sighed in content.  
"Feels good… right?" The younger one asked before working on himself with Kagami's voice ringing in his ears.

The two of them, with each other's voice as their fuel or source of energy, masturbated desperately as both of their minds drew blank. Sweat covered their skins as unknown heat exuded from their bodies. Aomine was the first to come as he was the first to start. He lied there on his bed, satisfied with what went down as he continued to listen to Kagami thrash and moan in his bedroom.

"I can't…!" Kagami suddenly cried as his breathing was uneven and fast paced, "I can't… _come." _He clarified as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip.  
"Yeah, you can. You're close, right?" Aomine spoke in a deep tone which was loud enough for Kagami to hear over his own voice.  
"Nnnghh—_no…_ It's impossible!" Kagami sighed, still furiously moving his hands as he was previously. His throat was growing dry as sweat continued to drip off his skin and onto his bed sheets. His hair stuck to his face as he buried the back of his head into the mattress. He was desperate for release after getting so heated up but he just couldn't. Like Aomine, he needed that extra _push_ to get him over the edge. Not caring about his image, or what was left of his pride, he moved his head close to his phone and spoke, "_Help."_ Was all he said.

"Come for me, Ace."

And those four simple words had given the red-head the push he needed to drive himself into immense pleasure. His hips convulsed as his voice hitched into an octave foreign to his ears. He then stilled, shuddering soon after before letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Kagami's eyes dawned blurry as he heard the faint chuckle of Aomine through the phone followed by a "Good job" In which he had lazily replied to with "Piss off."

"That's the thanks I get for helping you, damn bastard." Aomine cussed and Kagami rolled his eyes, still feeling dazed from his climax.  
"Shut up. You did nothing." Kagami was quick to forget and deny as he was close to hanging up the call.  
"Do you usually call up guys so early in the morning so that you could fap to their groggy voices?" Aomine asked and Kagami tsked.  
"You're a pervert." Kagami held his phone in his hand and his thumb hovered over the end-call button. Before he could press it though, he halted for a mere split second, in which Aomine spoke out.

"Good night, Taiga." The dark skinned male softly and out-of-character-ly said, causing Kagami to feel somewhat flustered. His short hesitation made Aomine smile as the red-head sighed silently, trying not to be fazed by such words.  
"It's morning, you ass."

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻 忠俊  
Kuroko No Basuke

**Ugh I don't even know anymore. o!**


End file.
